


If Only

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Starts near the beginning of S2 E7 when Otis attempts to apologise to Maeve
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I came on a couple days ago and noticed a shortage of fan fic updates so I thought I'd release a one shot just while the other writers have a well deserved break.
> 
> Take your time if you're planning/writing a new story/chapter, we all want it to be as good as possible whilst also making sure that you are enjoying it! If you don't enjoy it then you don't have to release anything!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable.

An awful night had ended, one of the worst of Otis’ lives and probably others too, and a new day at school started. It was a strange morning for Otis, and one that just seemed to carry on from last night’s awful party. Seeing Ruby when he woke up in his bed was horrifying, and when she confirmed that she believed they had sex it was just the icing on the cake. He wasn’t sure that the day could get any worse, as he was already carrying the burden of his actions yesterday and he had a splitting headache from his hangover. When he broke the news to Eric that he had sex with Ruby, saying that he was surprised would be an understatement but he did seem a little excited that Otis was no longer a virgin even if he did mention that it wasn’t similar to the forest glade fantasy he imagined with Maeve. But when Otis told him that sex had consequences, he wasn’t sure what to make of it, so he just joked along.

“It’s not like you’re going to father Ruby’s evil spawn.” Eric laughed, and Otis didn’t say anything in return. He looked down and started walking off, clearly not wanting to speak about what had happened.

“You did use a condom, right? Right?!” Eric called out. He quickly picked up his french horn and chased after his best friend. Otis continued to walk and was still silent. “Otis, I have noticed that you’ve not answered my question.”

But Eric could wait for an answer, because he saw who was in front of them. Maeve stopped and so did the duo. She looked at Otis and glanced at his lips, because even though she was annoyed at him, he was the closest thing she had had that was close to real love, and she couldn’t help herself. Soon she looked at him dead in the eyes which were blocked by the sunglasses that Eric had given him. He looked down and took them off before looking back up at Maeve with the most sincerely apologetic face he had ever shown.

“I’m really sorry about last night-” Otis began, but he was cut off by a jock who aggressively patted him on the back.

“That speech yesterday was something else man, who would’ve thought you would embarrass yourself and the two girls you liked?” The jock laughed with his mate and began to walk off, but Otis wasn’t pleased at all.

“It was a fucking mistake!” Otis almost screamed, clearly pissed off with the jock, but also himself. Maeve and Eric jumped a little bit when Otis erupted. The jock’s laughed a little bit more at his outburst.

“Well your first mistake was falling in love with someone who likes biting cocks.” A few giggles were heard around the corridor as the jock’s laughed, and a couple of the students sneered at Maeve which just made her feel worse than she already was.

“If you actually believe she did that then you’re a fucking idiot.” Otis shouted, almost going after the jock’s. Maeve was a tiny bit happy that he defended her, but she couldn’t help but think that he was displaying toxic masculinity and that annoyed her even more than she was. She thought could tolerate the awful speech he made if he proved it was a mistake and made up for it, but for some reason she now believed it was irredeemable. The irrational voice in her head seemed to be the one speaking the loudest, however she did also notice that he wasn’t denying the part where the jock said he was in love with her.

Otis turned back around and faced Maeve again. He opened his mouth to speak but Maeve beat him to it.

“That was the most disgusting display of toxic masculinity.” Maeve declared, sounding really annoyed. To be truthful, she was annoyed at it but she didn’t know why.

“What?” Otis asked, confused. Eric was too scared to say anything so he kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t need you to defend me, I’ve done it for years and that doesn’t need to change” Maeve was glaring at him now.

“I was trying to help.” Otis said, looking at the floor.

“Don’t.” Maeve hissed, walking away.

“Maeve, wait please.” Otis called, but he didn’t walk after her. Maeve ignored him and kept going. Soon she was out of his vision. He looked back down at the floor and sighed.

“That, was withering.” Eric added, as Otis walked off in the other direction to Maeve. He knew it was going to be hard to keep Otis cheerful.

And he wasn’t wrong. Otis seemed to be happy at a point but then that would soon change to being upset whenever he thought of Maeve. It was about a week and a half after his treacherous party, and everyday Otis had tried to contact Maeve to apologise for everything he had done, but Maeve ignored his texts and calls, and when he approached her in school she would hold a grudge and become stubborn every single time. He had tried to apologise every time but she simply would not let him and as the new week arrived Otis told himself over the weekend that he would do his best to try and get over her, since she wouldn’t accept anything he tried to do. He knew it was going to be a difficult task, from experience due to his relationship with Ola, but he convinced himself that he would do whatever it would take as it would be better for him in the long run. 

On Monday of a new week, Maeve was expecting another Otis encounter that she would have to do her best to keep up her record of pushing him away, too scared of what he would do if she finally accepted his apology and forgave him. She made her way to her locker and out the corner of her eye she noticed him speaking with Eric, as he normally did, and prepared herself for him to come over. She kept looking through the corner of her eye, pretending to do something in her locker, but he wasn’t coming over towards her. She glanced up in his direction and he was smiling, talking to him, and the jealousy that he seemed happy talking to Eric and spite she felt that he wasn’t coming over to her was paramount. All of a sudden he glanced towards her as he noticed her looking at him. She became hopeful that he would come over, and her facial expression changed from angry to plain, almost trying to tell him that she wasn’t angry with him and encouraging him to come over. He half-smiled at her, and to Maeve’s shock, he just walked to his next class with Eric. She was stunned, but she hoped that it would be because he needed to be somewhere and he didn’t have time. 

But that wasn’t the case at all. He did pretty much the same in the next 2 days, and Maeve felt less angry every time she realised that he wouldn’t apologise, and everytime that she realised that she couldn’t speak to him whenever she wanted. He had hurt her, no doubt about that, but nothing was worse than his absence and gone was that voice that was telling her his actions were impossible to make up for, and it was replaced with that one telling her that she was in love with him, and that she needed him around. She was too afraid to act upon it, and as it was midweek she waited until after Thursday’s school day had finished to make a judgement, and yet again he hadn’t tried to talk to her. She was really missing him now, the same way she was missing him when he told her that he couldn't see her anymore.

Friday had arrived and she texted Aimee early in the morning to ask if she could speak to her, and she agreed that they’d have a talk before school, but Maeve didn’t tell her what it was about. Aimee could’ve guessed it would be about Otis anyway. Maeve arrived and made her way to the abandoned toilet block and was pleasantly surprised to see Aimee so punctual.

“Hiya babes.” Aimee said standing up to give her a hug.

“Hi.” Was all Maeve replied with.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Aimee sat back down on one of the toilets and Maeve sat on one opposite.

“Otis.” Maeve replied, looking down.

“About what he did?” Aimee knew the speech hurt her, and didn’t want to directly speak about it in case she would start feeling upset.

“No, what he isn’t doing.” Maeve looked at Aimee, and she was evidently confused. “He’s tried to apologise before and now he’s not trying to. Is he sick of me?”

Aimee was taken aback and had wide eyes listening to Maeve. She wasn’t sure how Maeve got to that conclusion but she would support her through anything, just like she knew she would for her.

“Well have you heard him out?” Aimee asked, and Maeve shook her head. “What do you expect him to do then?

“I don’t know.” Maeve was stressing herself out.

“When did he try?” Aimee asked, putting an arm around her friend as she saw her distressed state.

“Every day, until a couple days ago. He doesn’t even say hi or anything to me.” Maeve started to tear up a little bit.

“Well if he tried to apologise and you won’t let him then he will think it's useless trying.” Aimee rubbed her back.

“So it’s my fault?” Maeve got slightly frustrated that Aimee seemed to be pinning the blame on her.

“No. It’s both of you.” Aimee replied, quickly. She obviously didn’t have to think about it for too long. “He’s made mistakes by doing what he did, and you’ve made mistakes by not letting him apologise. Just talk to him next time you see him and you’ll be thankful.”

Maeve sat quietly taking in everything that Aimee just told her, but she concluded that in fact she was right. They had both made mistakes, they had both been stupid, but they needed to talk to each other in order for any progression to be made.

“Thanks Aimes.” Maeve said, hugging her tightly.

They left soon after, and yet again Otis didn’t approach Maeve when they were in the corridor at their lockers. She waited patiently, but when he looked at her and looked away, Maeve walked off knowing that she possibly lost her chance at anything with him, because even after Aimee’s words, something just told her that she couldn’t go over to him. Aimee was standing by Maeve, and she was also looking at Otis, hoping and pleading that he would come over and speak to Maeve, and disappointment struck when he looked away and Maeve walked off. She waited for Maeve to walk away, and she quickly almost ran over to Otis. She knew she had to speak to him otherwise they were never going to sort their shit out.

“We need to talk, it’s about Maeve.” Aimee said, leaning against the lockers next to Otis’

“Why?” Otis glanced at her but ultimately focused back on his sweets in his locker. He was weirdly peckish at that moment.

“She’s too afraid to talk to you.” Aimee whispered, whilst Otis was stuffing his face.

“Hmm?” Otis grunted, trying to tell Aimee to continue.

“What?” Aimee replied, obviously not interpreting what Otis meant. He swallowed and continued once he was finished chewing.

“I’ve tried talking to her and she just walks off so there’s no point.” Otis said, sounding quite melancholy and by now he had shut his locker.

“I told you, she’s scared so she runs away. You, of all people, should be good at knowing that.” Aimee said, and Otis felt like Aimee was scolding him.

“So I just speak to her later today and then it’ll be all fine.” Otis said, sarcastically. He wasn’t sure if Maeve set Aimee on him to make him feel guilty, but if she didn’t then he would be really happy with what Aimee was saying, as it would mean that he would still have a chance with Maeve.

“Yeah, if you two don’t be anymore stupid than you’re being right now.” Aimee evidently hadn't picked up on Otis sarcasm. He sighed and rubbed his forehead briefly.

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank you.” Aimee said, and she smiled before she started to walk away. She called back however, just in case he had doubts over what she was doing. “I’m only doing this because I want you two to be happy, and the only way that’ll happen is if you’re around each other again.”

Over the next couple of days, Otis took this all the information Aimee had given him into account. On the same Friday she told him, he was too nervous to speak to Maeve later that day and told himself that he would speak to her on Monday. This certainly wasn't helping him get over her.

Monday had eventually arrived and he travelled to school as normal with Eric, but immediately he saw something off in Otis and when questioned it was obvious that it was Maeve related. It was true, of course it was, and Otis was a nervous wreck when he walked into school and towards his locker. He arrived and took a brief look over at Maeve who was already fetching her books out, but they made eye contact for a few seconds before Otis turned away, making Maeve believe today was just another day of him not trying to talk to her. She had the same plain expression on her face as she had before the weekend began, and now Otis recognised that it wasn’t a face that meant she wanted him to leave her alone, it was one where she was waiting for him to do something, and he had been reading it wrong the whole time.

He got out all of his necessities that he needed for his next lessons, and took another look at her. She looked disappointed, and she wasn’t looking at him. She almost had her face buried in her locker like she was trying to hide something, and Otis knew that was because he wasn’t talking to her. He hoped that all the disappointment or hatred from the party had faded, and he was going to do everything he could to make the situation better, even if it seemed hopeful around a week ago.

He made his way over to her, and stopped by her locker. He wanted to check if she had anything to say to him, but once she looked at him and carried on fetching things from her locker he knew he’d have to start. 

“Maeve, I’m really sorry.” Otis said, really apologetically, and Maeve could hear it in his tone of voice. “I thought you didn’t want me to speak to you again.”

Again, Maeve was silent and she closed her locker, but crucially she didn’t walk away. Instead she turned to face him. It was the first time in a couple weeks that they were facing each other, and they were having the longest conversation during those weeks too, even if Maeve wasn’t speaking back at the moment.

“The party, the speech, the text. Everything I’ve done, I can’t say sorry enough. I hope you can-” Otis said, but he stopped as Maeve rushed to close the neither large but small gap between them and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and he couldn’t see, but she was smiling as she had her head buried into his chest.

“I hope you can forgive me.” Otis said, finishing what he was going to say before she hugged him.

“Shush.” Maeve whispered, but it wasn’t harsh. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.” Otis was somewhat surprised at her comment, but admittedly he loved being this close to her so to hear her say that she missed him was something that he had felt too. “Do you want to talk about everything that’s happened?”

Maeve was silent, but she still clutched onto him as he did the same.

“Maeve? Oh, and you can let me go now if you want.” Otis feared he might get a certain reaction being this close to her and he really wanted to save himself from the potential occurrence of embarrassment.

“Shush.” Maeve repeated the same way she had done a few seconds earlier, and she held onto him tighter.

“Maeve I don’t th-” Otis began, but Maeve swiftly moved her head up and brought her lips to his, so quickly that Otis didn’t even know how it happened. After a moment, he moaned in surprise and pleasure and returned what she had given him. It was slow, but long and neither of them could believe they were kissing their crush. The focus on each other worked, and maybe for once the future was looking bright for them.

“I told you to be quiet.” Maeve whispered whilst smiling and hugging him.

“If you’re going to do that every time I’m loud then I won’t be quiet.” Otis smiled back.

“Dickhead.” Maeve said, and it felt good for Otis to be called that again. He knew it was just her way of showing her affection, and he didn’t mind it one bit.

“I see my words of wisdom were truthful.” Aimee joined them with a beaming smile as they held each other in a close embrace, and was especially pleased knowing that she helped the two of them. 

“They were.” Otis replied, unaware that Maeve didn’t know.

“You talked to him?” Maeve asked, a confused expression all over her face. She was still hugging Otis relatively tight at this point, loving that she was so close to him and it was the same for him.

“Yeah, how else was I supposed to get you two talking to each other again?” Aimee chuckled, and Maeve just looked at Otis with a huge smile with him returning.

“I’m also glad that I told Otis you love him.” Aimee said towards Maeve, cheerfully but forgetting an important detail.

“What?!” Maeve and Otis shouted at the same time and simultaneously looked at Aimee, who was wide eyed realising that she hadn't told Otis that.

Maeve looked at Otis, surprised, and he looked back a couple seconds later equally as shocked. They stared into each other's eyes during the awkward silence, almost waiting for each other to speak. Aimee was switching glances from them, wondering what was going to happen now.

“You… you love me?” Otis said, with a grin all across his face. Even if it wasn’t true he still found this a little funny.

Maeve looked at Aimee, as if to ask for guidance, but when Aimee nodded she returned to look at Otis and smiled lovingly at him, and nodded. Otis smiled much larger now, and leant his head onto her shoulder as he tightened the grip he had around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to lean on his head as much as possible. Finally, she felt loved and appreciated, and what was even better was that the one she loved at least liked her back. She was so eager to see if Otis loved her back, since her strong feelings were out in the open and she considered that it was fair if he was too.

“Do.. do you…” Maeve began but couldn’t seem to finish.

“Do I love you?” Otis asked, understanding what Maeve wanted to ask, and she confirmed it when she nodded. He leant in and gave her a kiss again, to which Aimee squealed joyfully at. When they pulled away after a few seconds Otis continued. “I do love you, for as long as I can remember.”

Maeve smiled from ear to ear and rose up to kiss him again, yet this one was more passionate than the previous ones, and it was longer too. Maeve got so caught up in the moment that she jumped up and hooked her legs around Otis waist as her arms were around his neck. Otis was evidently surprised as he pulled back slightly so that their lips disconnected.

“Sorry.” Maeve said starting to get back down, a little embarrassed with herself for doing that even if Aimee was giggling away at her a few metres away. She was loving how her best friend seemed so involved with her new love.

“No no, it’s fine.” Otis gave her a kiss again and she hopped back up into the same position as before as Otis held her close to him so that she could hold onto his cheeks with her legs tied around him so she couldn’t fall even if she let her arms around his neck go elsewhere. They didn’t care about the students around them, they just cared about each other and once they stopped kissing they leaned their foreheads onto each other, laughing at how they had spent the last couple of minutes. After a few pecks Maeve put her feet on the floor but they still held each other close and had their foreheads together.

“Do you want to be together?” Otis asked, knowing that she wouldn’t reject him. He just asked for confirmation purposes.

“What a stupid question.” Maeve laughed and kissed him. She couldn’t stop, it was like an addiction and Otis was certainly not complaining.

“I’m never going to forget this day.” Otis gave her a tight hug and returned to put his head on her shoulder.

“Me neither.” Maeve hugged him back lovingly.

“Me neither.” Aimee said, with a joking tone which made Maeve and Otis laugh, possibly more than they should have done - but that was because they were extremely happy with what had happened that day, and anyone who knew the situation couldn’t blame them, they’d been pining over each other for months on end, and they’d finally put things right and got the reward they deserved.

To love, and to be loved. That’s all they hoped for when it came to each other, and they were in the best place they had ever been in.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a while before I get another story out, but I can promise I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible.
> 
> Thanks for being patient!


End file.
